The Unspoken Night
by Sambart
Summary: What had happened? Why did it happened? Who made it happen to Harry and Hermione?
1. Harry! Hermione! Ron!

**Chapter 1 – Harry! Hermione! Ron!**

The sun shone threw the windows of the Gryffindor dormitories as Harry woke up, bright and cheery.

It was the day after Christmas day and Harry picked up his glasses and put them on.

Harry sat up in his bed and noticed a person in the same bed as him.

He hesitated and wondered who it was…

The person was Hermione. She rolled over and looked at him.

She suddenly sat up and with a puzzled face said, "Harry? Why… why am I-"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," said Harry.

"But, how did we-"

"I don't know, but we've got to find out…and fast!" said Harry.

Harry then jumped out of his bed, put his dressing gown on, and went down stairs, down to the common room, leaving Hermione in his bed.

"Morning Harry," said Ron, "sleep well?"

"Yeh…Ron, did u sleep on the sofa last night?" asked Harry, plonking himself into an armchair, near the fire.

"Yeh, I slept on the sofa last night," answered Ron, "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," said Harry, staring out of the window in front of him.

"No, tell me," said Ron, sitting up on the sofa.

Hermione came trudging down the stairs and sat in the armchair opposite of Harry.

"Hermione… are you alright?" asked Ron, puzzled.

She didn't answer; she just stared into the fire. The, moments later, she replied, "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"Ron, she said, she's ok. So just leave it," said Harry aggressively.

"What is wrong with you too today," exclaimed Ron. Ron then, stood up quickly and stormed off, up stairs.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then got the same thought…

_What DID we do last night? What happened last night? Why did we end up in the same bed?_

Then, both off then lost eye contact and looked into the fire and thought the same thing, over and over and over again…

TBC…


	2. The Telling

Previously on The Unspoken Night-

"Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then got the same thought…

What DID we do last night? What happened last night? Why did we end up in the same bed?

Then, both off then lost eye contact and looked into the fire and thought the same thing, over and over and over again…"

Chapter 2 –The Telling

Ron came back down the stairs into the common room and saw Harry and Hermione sitting in same seats they were in when he had stormed upstairs. He plunked himself onto the sofa and took a deep breath.

"So…Are you going to tell me what is up with you two now?" Ron asked looking at Harry then at Hermione. Neither of them answered.

"Oh come on! I can't expected you two to be silent all day!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron will you-"

"Ha! Made you talk!" said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Oh Ron, grow up!" said Hermione.

"Bloody Hell! What side of the bed did you wake up in this morning?" said Ron.

"I would say what side, I'd say who's bed did I sleep in!" said Hermione getting angry and looking at Harry.

"Fine then, I'll redo the question-"

"Oh for God's sake Ron do you not get it!" shouted Hermione, standing up quickly.

"Get what?" said Ron puzzled.

"I, I mean me and Harry, er… Harry why don't you say it! He's your best friend," said Hermione – who was now calm.

"Tell me what?" said Ron, now _very _puzzled.

Harry looked at Ron, took a deep breath and said,

"Er… Ron… Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Well everything _except _last night," replied Ron.

"Great," said Hermione under her breath.

"What did you say Hermione?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't matter about what Hermione said," said Harry.

"Yes it does matter what Hermione said," argued Ron, standing up in s rush.

"No it doesn't!" yelled Harry loudly.

There was moment of silence. Ron sat down and said nothing

he point is… me and Hermione, we… we…" began Harry, but the words would come out.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to Harry.

"Take you time…its okay," she whispered in Harry's ear.

"We… woke up in the same bed, in my bed," said Harry.

There was silence once more.

"Oh now I get it," said Ron. Ron them quietly made his way to go up the stairs to his dormitory. But before he reached the stairs, Hermione had walked over to him and grabbed his hand to stop him. Ron turned around and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"We don't know how we ended up there. We thought that you might have known what happened but you don't remember either," said Hermione, not letting go of Ron's hand.

TBC…


	3. Can You Help Us Dumbledore?

Previously on The Unspoken Night Chapter 2-

"_Oh now I get it," said Ron. Ron them quietly made his way to go up the stairs to his dormitory. But before he reached the stairs, Hermione had walked over to him and grabbed his hand to stop him. Ron turned around and looked into Hermione's eyes._

"_We don't know how we ended up there. We thought that you might have known what happened but you don't remember either," said Hermione, not letting go of Ron's hand._

Chapter 3 – Can you help us Dumbledore?

Ron held Hermione's hand as he sat back down on the common room sofa, with Hermione next to him. He looked at Harry and said,

"So neither of you knows what happened last night?"

"No," replied Harry.

"And I don't know either so…what do we do?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione looking at Ron.

Once more, there was silence, but this time you could hear an owl noise. The three of them looked outside on of the mirrors, it was Hedwig.

"Come on," said Harry making his way to the door, that lead out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where are you we going?" asked Hermione.

"_We_ are going to the owlery," answered Harry.

"In our pajamas?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes," Harry answered.

Harry then opened the Gryffindor Common Room door and walked out. Ron followed, leaving Hermione behind.

Hermione sat there for a moment in silence. The she got up and ran after them, closing the Common Room door behind her.

When she had finally caught up to Ron and Harry, they were already in the owlery. Harry took the envelope off Hedwig and opened it.

"What does it say?" asked Hermione, walking up to Harry.

"Is says;

_Dear Harry,_

_I have just heard about what happened last night, and I would like to see you, along with Hermione and Ron._

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love Hippogriffs_"

"Is hippogriffs the password?" asked Ron.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"We better go then," said Hermione, "To Dumbledore."

"We better dressed first," said Harry.

"I agree," said Ron. The three of them walked back to the Common Room and got dressed in their dormitory. Then they all went to Dumbledore's office.

"Hippogriffs," said Harry. All of a sudden the eagle began to move and the trio hopped onto the stairs and travelled up to Dumbledore's office. They then walked into his office, and there sitting in his chair was Dumbledore.

"Sir, how did you know what happened?" asked Harry sitting down on a chair, opposite on Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione sat at either side of Harry.

"Relax Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.

"We don't know what happened sir…us three can't remember anything," said Harry.

"Well Harry, I do know what happened last night," said Dumbledore.

"Can you help us and tell us what happened then sir?" asked Hermione.

"Very well, I shall," said Dumbledore.


	4. The Night Before

Previously on The Unspoken Night Chapter 3-

"_We don't know what happened sir…us three can't remember anything," said Harry._

"_Well Harry, I do know what happened last night," said Dumbledore._

"_Can you help us and tell us what happened then sir?" asked Hermione._

"_Very well, I shall," said Dumbledore._

Chapter 4 – The night before

"Last night, some-one had seemingly used the polyjuice potion to change into a Gryffindor," began Dumbledore

"Who was the person that changed into a gryffindor?" asked Ron.

"And then he snuck into the Gryffindor common room and put something in your drink," said Dumbledore, ignoring Ron.

"He spiked our drinks?" said Hermione shocked.

"Yes, but he did not exactly spike you, but he did… What he put in was a sort of drug that makes you fall in love with one of your best friends, in this case, Harry and well, you know the rest," said Dumbledore.

"But why did hehave to spike mine?" asked Ron confused.

"Well, he put a different drug in yours, he put in a drug that makes you forgot what happened," said Dumbledore.

"And you know who it was?" asked Harry.

"Yes…yes I do," answered Dumbledore.

"Who was it?" asked Hermione standing up.

"You will know soon enough…now, off you go," said Dumbledore standing up. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and went down the moving stairs once move.

"Do you actually think he knows what happened last night?" said Ron, as they walked into the common room.

"He must know if he knows that they used the polyjuice potion and drugged us, then he must know what happened last night," said Hermione, sitting in one of the armchairs in the common room.

"But why didn't he tell us who it was?" asked Ron, plunking himself onto the sofa, in front of the fire.

"I don't know, but we must find out who drugged us and why," said Harry standing in front of the fire and starring into it.

"But, where do we start? I mean, who stated at Hogwarts for Christmas?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't we start at Houses," began Ron, "Gryffindor… Us three were the only ones to stay."

"Right," said Hermione confused.

"Hufflepuff… Susan Bons and I don't know who else?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged while Hermione did nothing.

"Ravenclaw-"

"Cho and who else?" finished Harry.

"I think that's it for Ravenclaw, but… Slytherin," said Hermione with a smirk.

"That won't be hard to figure out who stayed," began Ron sarcastically, "Crabbe, Goyle Malfoy-"

"Malfoy! It must have been him," said Hermione.

"But we don't have any proof," said Harry.

"We will in a minute," said Hermione standing up and making her way out of the common room.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Hurry up," echoed Hermione's voice.


End file.
